thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Phangavotte Larkin
Phan Larkin is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute Form Name: Phangavotte ‘Phan’ Larkin District: Capitol Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Most of Phan’s teammates would describe him as an optimistic jock who is also the life of the party. His cheery attitude is district-famous and allows him to be popular with the other sporting teams. At times he can be overwhelmingly energetic and loud, nonetheless he is still one of the best people to go to for a pick-me-up. He likes to support others, whether it’s just motivating them or telling jokes to try and perk them up (Though Phan’s witty side comments are considered to be more hilarious than his jokes). Phan can also be carefree at times. He does, however, have one serious flaw in the fact that he tries to conform to toxic masculinity. Though he doesn’t mind it if his mates are acting less “manly”, he himself tries to present himself as a masculine archetype. As a result he often tries to solve his own problems and he absolutely refuses to show vulnerability. Whenever he’s playing a game, his mood changes from a bubbly spirit to a serious soul. He becomes more determined in trying to win. At times, he can get cocky in his gameplay but he is right to have that confidence in his abilities. However, he can get overzealous when it comes to sport and physical activity in general. He is keen to reach his ambition of becoming one of the most famous sportsmen in Panem. Height: 6’1 Appearance: Phan has azure blue hair which is buzzed at the sides and gelled and spiked on the top of his head. His eyes are cornflower blue in colour, though Phan wears contacts to make his irises appear indigo. Phan has a very defined and muscular body, built up from many years of exercise. He has tattoos on his face in the shape of sports paint in order to show his dedication to sport. There is another tattoo on his right arm, in the form of a red rose and a blue rose with red and blue vines intertwining around his arm and hand. Finally, there is one last tattoo on his upper back: a montage of all of the sports teams he’s ever played for. Phangavotte Uarraig.png Phangavotte IRL.PNG PhangavotteAnime.png Dominant hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Warhammer, axe Strengths: All of Phan’s strengths derive from his expertise and involvement in sports and exercise: His physical strength is his best feature for the games, as he is capable of wrestling a bear or lion to the ground. Phan is also fast at running despite his size, mostly coming from his days of soccer and athletics. His stamina is also not to be underestimated: He could easily run a mile without feeling burnt out from oxygen debt. Weaknesses: Akin to stereotypes about jocks, Phan isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. He neglects some of his academic intelligence to devote his time to his sports. There are times where he can get very cocky, especially when it comes to anything involving physical activity. As expected from citizens of the Capitol, he has a lack of knowledge in wilderness survival. Fear(s): Peanuts, failure, breaking his bones, being seen as weak Reaction to Fears: Peanuts: Phan’s greatest fear due to its lethal potential, he will stay as far away from peanuts as possible. At the sight of peanuts or products potentially carrying peanuts, he sweats up a storm and starts stuttering. He will immediately back away from peanuts. He becomes even more panicked if a peanut touches him. Failure: The idea of failing makes Phan jittery, but at the same time it also motivates him. However, if he fails he ends up feeling ashamed and worried that everyone else is going to hate him for it. As a result, he’ll hide away until someone finds him and reassures him. After “failing”, he usually gets an anxiety attack. Breaking his bones: Phan doesn’t let this fear get to him until he comes across an activity which has the potential to do this. Though he will, at first, refuse to do said activity he will still do it, albeit cautiously. If he does end up breaking a bone, he will be in despair and start hyperventilating. Being seen as weak: Phan will hide himself away from any person who sees him in a vulnerable state. Even if the person is understanding, he still withdraws himself from their presence. However, if he is in a good mood and someone calls him weak, he feels inclined to prove them wrong. Allergies: Peanuts Training Strategy: Phan will primarily focus on training with axes and warhammers, as he is already confident in his physique. In terms of interacting with the other tributes, he will try to resist the urge to support the non-careers and instead tease them (Albeit not maliciously). Instead, he will focus his supportive and motivational side towards his fellow careers. Private Training Strategy: At first, Phan will demonstrate the progress he has made with his warhammer and axe skills. After half of his time is done, he will demonstrate his physical fitness by running, exercising and stretching off at the end. At the end, he will bow towards the gamemakers before leaving. Bloodbath Strategy: Phan will focus on finding an axe or a warhammer to use. He will do whatever it takes to take one, regardless of whether a tribute is stronger than him or more armed. Once he has obtained his weapons, he will focus on hunting down the nearby tributes and killing them. Games Strategy: Throughout the games, Phan will follow the typical career strategies. He’ll focus on motivating the careers if any of them feel down, though this mode will switch off whenever there’s any signs of nearby tributes present. He will stay loyal to the careers, until either the final day is upon them or until the alliance starts showing tensions. If it’s the latter and it’s early during the games, Phan will pack up as many food/water supplies as possible and leave in the middle of the night, hopefully taking down the night guard(s) with him. If it’s later in the game, Phan will either side with the person he has the closest attachment to or (if he isn’t close to anyone) he will side with the strongest career. Alliance: Careers Token: Sports banner Sexuality: Heterosexual Showmance: Maybe - If there is one, it can either be one-sided where Phan is rejected by his love interest, or it can be mutual. Other quirks: * Starts every morning with a warm-up and stretch * Unable to bring himself to hurt docile and harmless-looking animals, especially mammals. Family/Associates: Burchett Larkin (Father), Mosca Larkin (Mother), Aramai Larkin (Older brother) Backstory TBA Backstory Summary * Enthusiastic when it came to sports from a very young age * Tried out many different sports in many different teams * At some point he had severe anaphylactic shock resulting from peanuts. At the time he didn't know he was allergic to them * Since then, peanuts have never been the same for him * At the age of 16, he persuaded his dad, a tattoo artist, to tattoo some shit onto him (Look at appearance, can't be bothered to summarise it again) * As he grew older, he became reknown for his accomplishments * When he was 18, he volunteered for the hunger games to prove he could win the greatest sport in Capitol history * Still a work in progress. Will continue when I have divine inspiration Inspiration TBA Trivia * Phangavotte's name comes from the name of a minor character in Twilight Robbery by Frances Hardinge * Larkin could mean 'Silent', 'Fierce' or 'Strong Warrior'. It's a placeholder surname since the old one didn't feel right and this one doesn't feel right. * Burchett's name comes from the tattoo artist, George Burchett * Mosca and Aramai are also named after characters from Twilight Robbery Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished